


shine as you should be

by darlingnana



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: FLUFF okay, Fluff, Jeno wants jaem, Multi, actor jaemin, bcs i miss them, but - Freeform, fluff just fluff, jaemin dad, more like its dreamiesxjaemin, more of jaemjen too, please give the dremies, so does the dreamies, the attention jaem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-13 16:30:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20585549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darlingnana/pseuds/darlingnana
Summary: Jaemin having the opportunity in becoming an actor made him way busier than usualmaybe way too tired to do his special routine with his membersand to his special someone





	shine as you should be

In terms of acting, Jaemin is considered as the best actor among NCT with other fellow members so having an opportunity in acting for once is like a dream come true of him, considering he does like acting too. 

Who is Jaemin to say no, right? it would make such a big opportunity for him and his group to be known not just in the Kpop Industry but so does in Acting too. 

It's not like he isn't gifted with so many talents for nothing, so why not take the risk.

As days goes by, the shooting will start soon and Jaemin couldn't help but feel excited and nervous at the same time. Knowing he'd be new from all of this that doesn't include dancing, rapping or even singing.

It's the matter of expressing using your eyes, your words, your facial expression, how you talk, how your words move along with your body and how you express yourself with your own character.

Maybe it isn't hard at all, maybe if he isn't the lead role he would not be pressured at all. 

No, 

even of he isn't the pressure is still on

If it weren't from his members encouraging words and smiles, he wouldn't have done this without shaking and trembling in the shoot at all.

Cool, how would the members even react to him now?

—shoot starts—

Jaemin had been busier than usual, and it's not that it bothered the members but that is actually what I am implying.

Chenle had stumbled upon Jaemin brushing his teeth in the bathroom, eyes meeting for a second but the older boy dropped eyes on the script that made Chenle frown for a bit

Usually he would jump at him and tell the younger to join him brushing teeth which they would usually do.

–

Renjun who is in the kitchen drinking his all time favorite tea, minding his own business but he noticed the clock, 12:00 pm

He stared at the clock in confusion, where is Jaemin? 

It's their tea time already why hasn't he got out of his room yet? 

–

Jisung who is hanging out in Jaemin's bed once again, got startled at the door opened and slammed after his roommate, Jaemin came in

The older boy went up to the top part of the bunk bed without any complain, slumped up in Jisung's comforter and pillows

This hyung, why did he? I thought he is gonna kick me out of? What?

He just then heard snores, soft snores that were probably caused by the shoot

–

Donghyuck isn't with them at the moment but he surely does contact them everyday, it's either face timing them or chatting with them. Every member in every day of the week

And this week, Tuesday, is Jaemin and Donghyuck's day

The two had agreed beforehand to face time rather than chat because face timing is way funner than anything.

But maybe this day isn't their day to have fun face timing. Then the next day, which is Renjun and Donghyuck day. All the younger boy complain is Jaemin falling asleep in the middle of their all night face time

–

Mark, he is actually busy too but he does contact Jaemin regularly, checking the group from time to time, checking the younger's condition and normally talking about some random stuff they brought up to. 

This time, he may have spammed Jaemin already with full of stuffs he is going to share with him for the rest of their time. 

But here he is again, falling asleep from time to time or he gets late replies which the younger apologizes as he is said to be memorizing his scripts.

–

Jaemin lying down comfortably in his bed when suddenly the door opened up, cute boy peaking with eyes smiling like a crescent. 

Then slumping down and wrapped his arms in the younger's waist, and said, "Jaemin-ah, aren't you hungry?" with shining eyes and cute-abot langit- smile. 

The younger didn't seem to heard him well as he was busy in his phone, (probably his script again, as the other thought), so he kept nudging Jaemin while repeating his question

Shaking his head made the older pout and hold to Jaemin tighter and loudly cried for "food" "let's eat" "pay attention to me" 

—

All of this done while Jaemin has day offs in shooting the drama. 

Which made the members all pouty and sulky. 

Jaemin knew and he have to do something about it.

—

It's not that Jaemin doesn't want to ignore or avoid his members that much but he surely just wanted to perfect his acting, as it is because his first ever acting role and he is one of the lead actors.

And besides he did not want to dissapoint everyone whom is anticipating his acting

He wanted to be good,

Especially he wanted praise and reassurance from his members that he did very well.

After the restless nights and hardwork, the shoot as finally come to an end. The one Jaemin had been waiting for the most.

He needs to get back and prepare something delicious as he wants to pay back all the memories he had wasted to do with his members.

Coming home at the dorm earlier than them, as they were at the company probably recording for their new album, which Jaemin had recorded ahead of them. 

He immediately made his way to the kitchen and started doing his work, he cooked every favorite meal his members wants and waited for them to come back home

He missed everyone especially Jeno, the love of his life. They boy had been whining at him for not giving him attention and cooking for him. 

He had been complaining about eating his own cooked meal which the part of it are mainly burnt, well at least he tried.

—

The members were surprised of course, having full course meal waiting for them as soon as they arrived

"Wow hyung, you cooked all of this?" the youngest asked while his mouth gasping in awe, so does the others 

Jaemin being him he pinched Jisung's cheeks which is not gonna lie the younger had missed.

As soon as all of them had sat down they started to dig in, sure it was such a memorable one as they knew it's gonna be back to normal again.

Maybe having a little bit of change to their daily routine would mean so much after everything is done. 

After every obstacle and hardwork, there will always be a full prize that awaits for you. It may not be a material you wanted but it could be the love those people who had believed in you. 

—here is nomin-jaemjen for ü

Jaemin opened up the room door.

Roommate nowhere to be seen, probably kicked out by the most cozy person he would definitely won't let go, who is curled up like a ball in his comforters that had smelled like at how he wants it to be. 

He then snuggled up beside him, feeling his warmth and snaking his hands on his waist. And now facing each other,

staring at each other for a while, falling deeply as they should be. 

It's like seeing the moon and star collide

They shine individually but when together, it shines even more.

Oh look how they are destined to be together

7 years of coworkers, two individuals who trained together, went to school together, were seatmates and now

Two individuals who got to debut together

It's like nothing is against them, no one, and will never will.

Seeing the moon, the stars, the sun and every pieces of shining lights in his Jaemin's eyes

Jeno couldn't breathe, he couldn't stop looking away. It's as if his eyes are already glued to his. 

Jaemin, seeing the love of his life infront of him, smiling like no other. His heart melted. 

"I'll never give up on you." 

"I love you Jaemin-ah, I love you."


End file.
